


Success

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Series: High Society and Higher Places [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaebol Chenle, Hungry Jaemin?, Intern Jisung, M/M, Smart Jisung, This is inspired by me taking too many bathroom breaks during my internship, fear of thunder, sugar daddy but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: "As someone from the marketing and sales department, you should aim for maximum capitalization of every opportunity.""Be my sugar daddy""Wow you learn quickly""I would have asked to marry you for maximum capitalization."
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Series: High Society and Higher Places [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545199
Kudos: 28





	Success

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought about how good Jisung would be as an intern.

The boy in the mirror looked good. Jisung made sure that his hair was artfully organized, his collars crisp below his cream coloured fluffy sweater, as he adjusted his round glassed, metal frames over his face. He looked cute, and could for a certain amount of time, fake being serious as well. He had to procure the image, a bit nervous, not that it was an issue, and still classy and tasteful enough that the only shortcoming was his age.

Jisung was on the 5th floor, as their male washroom was the cleanest, the floor mostly had all female staff here, and the managers all had a different washroom. At first, most of the staff was not even aware of a male washroom on the floor, but Jisung had learnt beforehand, that in any situation, the janitor should be your best friend, and he was the one who had told him about it. 

Jisung checked the mirror, satisfied with what he saw, and then his watch, it would take him approximately 3 minutes to reach his tiny cubicle, and the break would end in another two, but Jisung's boss often did not enter until it was four minutes past, so Jisung took 30 seconds to calm himself, before leaving. He had enough time to open his laptop and work on a proposition that was not in the emergency list, as he had dealt with all of those.

Jisung was a good worker after all. That was probably the second most important part, about being an intern, you had to be good, so that you could be dependable, and not a burden.

This was Jisung's third internship, and would be his longest, as the contract ran for a whole academic year. He had done a different one in the summer, one that involved a bit of travelling as well.

He decided that being in his second year of college, he was suitably adjusted enough to manage a part time internship, and had opted for all morning classes.

Jisung went to the university early, getting done by the noon, and then came for work at one, staying till seven in the evening. His working hours were only for half day, from one to five, but after everyone had found out how good Jisung was, he often stayed back, and helped out others, cashing in those favours by way of dinner, or opportunities.

Jisung was an intern in a very competitive world, still a teenager, but he knew for a fact that he had to succeed. There was one more intern who was long term as well, a girl from the law division, a year senior, but in Jisung's university who would often give him rides on her Vespa to the building. He was sure she had a longer name, but she had asked him to call her Joy, and most of the Law division as well knew her by that.

Jisung however was not in Law, no. He was in Marketing and Sales department, and could be seen looking over sales tally, making sure there was nothing amiss. While the work was above Jisung's access level, he had been asked to match it once, with records as there were discrepancies, and being tech savvy, he had found out that one of the managers, a bit senior but not management, had been rounding off the sums, the leftovers going to his own account.

Jisung had been unaware of what to do, but had formulated his finding and emailed it to the chief from an anonymous e-mail. He had access to his emails to formulate his schedule, and had printed a copy of the same, leaving it on his table, saying it was something he didn't quite understand. The nice man started explaining figures to Jisung, only to see where it was going, and had Jisung, the only person in the department who could not transfer any money to any other accounts, because he did not have access to run all the records. This time, it took Jisung a far less time to make the same report, and the chief had it verified by the senior management as well. The police coming in and taking the man away for embezzlement had shocked Jisung, and he had asked permission from his chief to stay in his office, not thinking about how he had made a family lose their bread winner and possibly put some kids out on the street.

He had a feeling, that his chief knew who had sent the anonymous email, and Jisung had been shifted from a lowly working table to his own cubicle. He was the department's intern now and while he enjoyed it, it was also something that he found to be quite tiring.  
No, scratch that. It was a great opportunity that would surely benefit Jisung in the future, and his internship paid him enough to afford food and travels every day.

He had even received some holiday benefits, because he hadn't taken any, and he could eat all the food in the cafeteria for free.  
He could even take home some of the props and gifts, and once word had flown around, that he wasn't extremely well off, he found himself enjoying extras of high-quality gifts, such as bound leather books and fancy pens which could provide him an apartment. He was saving them.  
He had even gotten some good clothes out of it, as certain clothes were worn by models as a lady in the department had a sister who was learning designing and needed the experience. Jisung had been very happy to be her model, and the fact that she was very cute, and had become a friend also helped. Yeojun was cute and was also in the same university. Had Jisung not been gay, he would have asked her out.  
Jisung decided to leave by 6 that day, as he had received some food that was used on the set, really working in the entertainment industry was a great idea, and he wanted to have them with Jaemin.

He was on the ground floor, walking out when he realized that it was now raining, and he had no entry access from his access card after 5, no one until level four, that is senior management had it, and Jisung was barely level 1.  
He tried standing below the covering, but it was narrow, and the howling wind was not helping him in any manner.

The fried chicken would have to wait.

Just then, Jisung saw a car blink at him, Jisung stuck his head out a bit, to see better, but just then, lightening followed by horrendous thunder had the boy jumping half a feet in the air. The food fell from his hand, and he crouched, trying to control his emotions and fight the panic attack coming his way. His ears were resounding with the loud platter of each drop somehow amplified in his head. He then heard something else, breaking the pattern of the sound as a vehicle came close to him. He looked up, to see a car door open, and grabbing the food bag, went in.

The inside of the car was warm, the seats comfy and the sudden change had Jisung's previous fear almost disappear. The rain sounded like it belonged somewhere else, in the background, and Jisung took some deep breaths to calm himself, before he realized he had entered a stranger's car. He hadn't even seen the plates, and this was against everything he had heard and learnt regarding stranger-danger.  
Jisung turned around to see a boy, dressed in some basketball pants and a t-shirt, looking at him.

"Hi, I am Ji.." Jisung was cut short by the other boy.

"You are Jisung Park, the intern." The boy said, with certain amusement. Jisung would have felt dodgy, but then the boy smiled, and wow, Jisung felt some emotions he hadn't felt since he first met Jaemin.

Jisung Park, the intern was an ongoing gag, as he was sent to every department, where all would coo at him, and praise him for his efficiency.

He had asked Joy, and apparently, he was the most interesting thing to happen in the office, before the embezzlement, and when word went out, that Jisung was trusted to run the accounts, Jisung Park the intern had become a sort of myth, except not really because he was real.

Now that winter was approaching, he had heard other departments wish that they could also hire cute interns who were efficient and a help, rather than useless, cocky graduates who mostly came to entertainment to meet stars.

So Jisung just nodded, his lips puffing out a bit voluntarily.

"I am Chenle. I came to meet a friend of mine, who was broadcasting today." Chenle said and Jisung nodded. He then noticed that his food bag was completely wet, and the idea of good food gone bad, was enough to make him sigh and then pity himself.

Chenle seemed to notice this, as he asked the driver to take them to a fried chicken place.

Jisung hesitated, but the other just laughed.

"Jisung-shi, you are in marketing, right? You must know by now that you need to use any opportunity for maximum capitalisation." Chenle laughed, and Jisung felt some emotion take place.

He didn't like it when people pitied him, or rather when people behaved as if he would accept everything for money. It had taken three weeks, before he had agreed to model for Yeojun.

He had self-esteem, and his own will and all those things. He was looking to earn money, not to be bought off.

Chenle must have noticed his expression, as he spoke again, this time with a softer smile, "All my friends are models who complain about carbs, please eat chicken with me?" He was sure the other was older than him, but he was pouting and doing aegyo, to get him to say yes. 

Jisung nodded. He had gotten some sort of immunity, hanging around Jaemin, from cuteness, but Chenle was still potent

The boys ended up sharing phone numbers and once Jisung allowed himself to relax, he actually enjoyed the other's company. Chenle was dropping him off now, with one share of food packed for Jaemin, and Jisung hadn’t allowed himself to laugh as much as he did today in a very long time.

Chenle was a senior and he knew Joy as well, saying she was his fan girl, which prompted him to ask if he was a celebrity, and Chenle took a moment to think about it.

"What would be classified as a celebrity?"  
"People with cameras follow you all the time." Jisung dead panned.  
"not all the time, but sometimes, when I am with my friends."  
"And who are your friends?" Jisung asked  
"If I introduce, then you will leave me for them" Chenle pouted, and Jisung let it be.  
"Oh! I am also a chaebol. My dad is the director of the company." Chenle said after a while perking up.  
This took Jisung in surprise.  
"Which company?" he asked slowly.  
"The one you intern in." Chenle said, with a wide smile, happiness literally exuding, and before Jisung's brain could follow, in a series of events which mostly were the reason why Jisung was called poop hands, Jisung blurted out,  
"Will you be my sugar daddy?" he put his fist in his mouth, cheeks red, eyes almost wet, looking down, when Chenle started laughing, falling into him.  
"Yes, that is how you capitalize. Great work Jisung-ah. Maximum capitalisation."  
"If it was maximum capitalisation, I would have asked to marry you." Jisung said, because he had nothing else today.  
"Are you?"  
"Nah, I’d go deaf before I turn twenty, because of your dolphin voice."  
"Is this the manner you talk to your sugar daddy?"  
"You didn’t accept."  
"The first thing I said was yes."


End file.
